Vegeta's Secret Attack
by Dinurs
Summary: Vegeta learns a new attack and puts it to good use on Cell.... only what is this new attack? Pure crackfic.


Vegeta's Secret Attack

Disclaime: I don't own DB/Z

Thanks to z-nadka-zak for betaing

* * *

"I give up." Goku said as his power level lowered "No way. I know how strong you are I know I can't beat you."

The crowd that was gathered at the Cell game could hardly contain their surprise, the Earth's strongest fighter was giving up against Cell, what could save the world now?

"You do realise that if you don't fight me I'll destroy the planet?" Cell asked knowing that that would get Goku to fight.

Or so he thought, "I didn't say no one would fight you, just that I gave up." He turned to his friends and looked them over, "Gohan," he said slowly, "it's your tu-"

"OH, hell no Kakarot!" Vegeta interrupted before Goku could finish "I'll be damn before I let your half bred son take my spot light! Brat, as your Prince I order you to let me fight before you!"

"S-sure thing, Mr Vegeta." Gohan said then added too low for anyone but Piccolo to hear "It's not like I actually want to fight a green over-grown grasshopper."

"But Vegeta, Gohan-"

"Is a brat, I'm your Prince and I'm commanding you!" Once again Vegeta caught the dense hero of Earth off.

Goku seemed to think that over for a few minutes then finally sighed and looked at Gohan "Hey Gohan?" he asked "What does commanding mean?"

The ground was shaking at the multiply face faults from Earth's strongest fighters and super villain as well as the would-be champion known as Mr Satan/Hercule and for a moment people thought that it was the end.

"It means he's telling you to do it and you can't refuse- get a bloody dictionary dad." The last part was added so low that only Piccolo heard and he could only nod in agreement of the statement.

"Well if the Prince wants to fight me, then he can do so." Cell said after some time "I'm sure it will be just as hard as fighting the clown."

Vegeta was surrounded by a golden aura as he changed to Super Saiyan and in a blink of an eye was in front of Cell "I am worth much more then Kakarot!"

Cell sweat dropped "I was talking about that Satan guy."

Vegeta saw red at that and in a fit of rage yelled out the first attack that came to mind: "Ultimate death glare attack!"

Cell laughed at the attack name and slowly turned to look at Vegeta "What kind of attack is-" he stopped as he's eyes locked with Vegeta's and nervous sweat started to form

"S-stop that" Cell begged the next second he vomit 18 and 17 up reversing to his weakest state then he screamed and his body started to shake as small beams of light appeared in his skin.

The light was soon all that could be seen of Cell and then with a mighty scream he exploded leaving nothing at all, the greatest being defeated by a very random attack and none of the Z-fighters were sure about what had happened.

"So is it over?" Krillen wanted to know, the other just shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Goku asked, "I'm kind of hungry. Want to go get some food?"

All in the group agreed with the exception of Vegeta "Kakarot I will now take my rightful place as the strongest Saiyan: fight me so I can take the title!"

Goku looked at Vegeta for a few seconds then made a helpless face. "Can't we eat first?"

"Is the banshee cooking?" Vegeta asked slowly.

"Of course!"

"Well I guess I can wait just a little." With that the Z-warriors flew to the mountain region where Goku had resided to enjoy Chichi's cooking.

After the dinner, Vegeta was pissed like never before, the banshee had hit him with that dreaded frying pan of doom because he had glared at the camera and then the TV had been destroyed.

"Kakarot, prepare yourself! Because of you I've seen hell! Now Die! Ultimate death glare attack!"

There was total silence after the yell. All fully expecting Goku to explode at any moment. They waited, and waited and… "Gee Vegeta did you get something in your eyes?" the entire group face faulted with the exception of Goku and Vegeta.

"Die Kakarot!" with that being said Vegeta started a good old fist-fight while the rest of the Z-fighters as looked on.

"Piccolo-sensei?" Gohan asked as dust was stirred up by the fight and Chichi entered it to stop it. "Will those three ever grow up?"

"Doubtable kid, very doubtable" Piccolo answered.

Gohan looked nervously at the fight. "Can I come live with you for let's say… the next ten years?"

"I don't think ten years will be enough, but sure, Dende would like the company."

"Thank you Piccolo-sensei." With that the two left the mountain region heading for the lookout leaving the adult to their childish fight.

END


End file.
